List of animals seen in A Cat Named Valentino
This is the list of animals that are seen in the episodes, specials and movies of A Cat Named Valentino. Mammals Even-Toed Ungulates * Pronghorn * Cape Buffalo * American Bison * Wisent * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Dall's Sheep * Barbary Sheep * European Mouflon * Urial * Argali * Mountain Goat * Alpine Ibex * Nubian Ibex * Walia Ibex * Chamois * Markhor * Bharal * Gemsbok * Scimitar-Horned Oryx * Arabian Oryx * Fringe-Eared Oryx * Western Bongo * Impala * Waterbuck * Tibetan Antelope * Thomson's Gazelle * Grant's Gazelle * Dama Gazelle * Dorcas Gazelle * Goitered Gazelle * Mongolian Gazelle * Mountain Gazelle * Chinkara * Blackbuck * Bontebok * Common Eland * Red Hartebeest * Topi * Lowland Anoa * Forest Buffalo * Red Lechwe * Nile Lechwe * Nilgai * Sable Antelope * Roan Antelope * Bushbuck * Blue Wildebeest * Black Wildebeest * Greater Kudu * Addax * Klipspringer * Oribi * Springbok * Kirk's Dik-Dik * Chousingha * Wild Water Buffalo * Muskox * Common Duiker * Blue Duiker * Ogilby's Duiker * Zebra Duiker * White-Eared Kob * Ugandan Kob * Tsessebe * Bohor Reedbuck * Puku * Nyala * Sitatunga * Steenbok * Suni * Royal Antelope * Cape Grysbok * Biera Antelope * Gerenuk * Yak * Gaur * Banteng * Japanese Serow * Saiga * Golden Takin * Himalayan Tahr * Red Goral * Cattle * Domestic Goat * Domestic Sheep * Dromedary * Bactrian Camel * Llama * Alpaca * Guanaco * Vicuna * White-Tailed Deer * Mule Deer * European Fallow Deer * Red Deer * European Roe Deer * Marsh Deer * Pampas Deer * Woodland Caribou * Siberian Reindeer * Moose * Roosevelt Elk * Reeves' Muntjac * Siberian Musk Deer * Sika Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Philliphine Deer * Barasingha * Indian Hog Deer * Eld's Deer * Chinese Water Deer * Tufted Deer * Water Chevrotain * Lesser Malay Chevrotain * Southern Pudu * Common Hippopotamus * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Reticulated Giraffe * Masai Giraffe * Okapi * Common Warthog * Wild Boar * Domestic Pig * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Red River Hog * Pygmy Hog * Giant Forest Hog * Visayan Warty Pig * Collared Peccary * White-Lipped Peccary Odd-Toed Ungulates * Plains Zebra * Grevy's Zebra * Mountain Zebra * Horse * Przewalski's Horse * Donkey * Kiang * Persian Onager * Somali Wild Donkey * Black Rhinoceros * White Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Javan Rhinoceros * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Baird's Tapir * Brazilian Tapir * Malayan Tapir * Mountain Tapir Cetaceans * Bottlenose Dolphin * Short-Beaked Common Dolphin * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Amazon River Dolphin * White-Beaked Dolphin * Harbor Porpoise * Blue Whale * Sperm Whale * Killer Whale * Humpback Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Beluga Whale Primates * Common Chimpanzee * Bonobo * Western Lowland Gorilla * Mountain Gorilla * Bornean Orangutan * White-Handed Gibbon * Siamang * Black Crested Gibbon * White-Headed Capuchin * Tufted Capuchin * Olive Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Gelada * Mandrill * Japanese Macaque * Rhesus Macaque * Toque Macaque * Barbary Macaque * Celebes Crested Macaque * Emperor Tamarin * Cotton-Top Tamarin * Golden Lion Tamarin * Common Squirrel Monkey * Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey * Common Marmoset * Pygmy Marmoset * Proboscis Monkey * Vervet * Grey Langur * Red-Shanked Douc * Mantled Guereza * Zanzibar Red Colobus * Black Spider Monkey * Red-Faced Spider Monkey * Gefforey's Spider Monkey * De Brazza's Monkey * Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey * Night Monkey * Brown Woolly Monkey * Red Howler * Black Howler * Brown Howler * Mantled Howler * Bald-Headed Uakari * White-Faced Saki * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur * Black Lemur * Mongoose Lemur * Common Brown Lemur * Coquerel's Sifaka * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Aye-Aye * Philippine Tarsier * Senegal Bushbaby * Sunda Slow Loris Carnivores * California Sea Lion * Galapagos Sea Lion * Steller's Sea Lion * Hooker's Sea Lion * Harbor Seal * Bearded Seal * Harp Seal * Leopard Seal * Ringed Seal * Ribbon Seal * Hooded Seal * Grey Seal * Weddell Seal * Baikal Seal * Caspian Seal * Crabeater Seal * Ross Seal * Hawaiian Monk Seal * Northern Fur Seal * Cape Fur Seal * Pacific Walrus * Southern Elephant Seal * Grizzly Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Malayan Sun Bear * Spectacled Bear * Asiatic Black Bear * Giant Panda * Red Panda * North American Raccoon * Crab-Eating Raccoon * Ringtail * White-Nosed Coati * South American Coati * Kinkajou * Northern Olingo * Least Weasel * Stoat * Long-Tailed Weasel * American Marten * European Pine Marten * Beech Marten * Sable * European Polecat * Marbled Polecat * Zorilla * Domestic Ferret * Black-Footed Ferret * Tayra * Striped Skunk * Eastern Spotted Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * American Hog-Nosed Skunk * Hooded Skunk * North American River Otter * Giant Otter * Asian Small-Clawed Otter * Smooth-Coated Otter * European Otter * African Clawless Otter * Sea Otter * American Mink * Fisher * American Badger * European Badger * Honey Badger * Sunda Stink Badger * Greater Grison * Wolverine * Grey Wolf * Coyote * Black-Backed Jackal * Golden Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Dingo * Maned Wolf * Arctic Wolf * Ethiopian Wolf * Red Wolf * African Golden Wolf * Domestic Dog * Short-Eared Dog * Red Fox * Grey Fox * Arctic Fox * Fennec Fox * Bat-Eared Fox * Kit Fox * Swift Fox * Tibetan Fox * Crab-Eating Fox * Darwin's Fox * Culpeo * Common Genet * Aquatic Genet * African Civet * African Palm Civet * Banded Palm Civet * Masked Palm Civet * Large Indian Civet * Fanaloka * Banded Linsang * Fossa * Meerkat * Banded Mongoose * Indian Grey Mongoose * Yellow Mongoose * Dwarf Mongoose * Marsh Mongoose * Egyptain Mongoose * Ring-Tailed Mongoose * Binturong * Spotted Hyena * Striped Hyena * Brown Hyena * Aardwolf * Clouded Leopard * African Leopard * Indian Leopard * Snow Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion * Bengal Tiger * Siberian Tiger * African Lion * Asiatic Lion * Cheetah * Bobcat * Canada Lynx * Iberian Lynx * Eurasian Lynx * Serval * Ocelot * Margay * Andean Cat * Domestic Cat * Fishing Cat * Caracal * African Wildcat * European Wildcat * Pallas' Cat * Jungle Cat * Jaguarundi * Sand Cat * African Golden Cat * Black-Footed Cat * Geoffroy's Cat * Iriomote Cat * Kodkod * Marbled Cat Rodents * North American Beaver * Capybara * North American Porcupine * Crested Porcupine * Brazilian Porcupine * Asian Brush-Tailed Porcupine * Groundhog * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Himalayan Marmot * Alpine Marmot * Hoary Marmot * Yellow-Bellied Marmot * House Mouse * Wood Mouse * Eurasian Harvest Mouse * White-Footed Mouse * Brown Rat * Black Rat * Chinese Bamboo Rat * Eastern Grey Squirrel * American Red Squirrel * European Red Squirrel * Eastern Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Southern Flying Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Eastern Chipmunk * Least Chipmunk * Meadow Vole * European Water Vole * Hamster * Guniea Pig * Long-Tailed Chinchilla * Desert Woodrat * Desert Kangaroo Rat * Mongolian Gerbil * Plains Gopher * Norway Lemming * North American Brown Lemming * Muskrat * Nutria * Cuban Hutia * Lowland Paca * Naked Mole Rat * Dusky Hoppping Mouse * Cape Ground Squirrel * Arctic Ground Squirrel * California Ground Squirrel * South African Springhare * Great Jerboa * Lesser Egyptain Jerboa * Mongolian Five-Toed Jerboa Bats * Little Brown Bat * Big Brown Bat * Large Flying Fox * Grey-Headed Flying Fox * Indian Flying Fox * Common Vampire Bat * Lesser Long-Nosed Bat * Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat * Egyptain Fruit Bat * Giant Golden Crowned Fruit Bat * Greater Bulldog Bat * Mexican Free-Tailed Bat * Common Noctule * Hoary Bat * Great Fruit-Eating Bat * Ghost Bat * Tent-Making Bat * Honduran White Bat * Eastern Red Bat * Townsend's Big-Eared Bat * Brown Long-Eared Bat * Greater Horseshoe Bat Marsupials * Red Kangaroo * Eastern Grey Kangaroo * Red-Necked Wallaby * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby * Agile Wallaby * Swamp Wallaby * Musky Rat Kangaroo * Matschie's Tree Kangaroo * Pademelon * Koala * Numbat * Virginia Opossum * Tasmanian Devil * Greater Bilby * Tiger Quoll * Common Wombat * Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat * Brown Bandicoot * Common Brushtail Possum * Honey Possum * Eastern Pygmy Possum * Common Spotted Cuscus * Yapok * Sugar Glider * Kowari * Fat-Tailed Dunnart * Brown Antechinus Other Mammals * African Elephant * Indian Elephant * Cottontail Rabbit * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Antelope Jackrabbit * White-Tailed Jackrabbit * Snowshoe Hare * Arctic Hare * European Hare * Mountain Hare * Scrub Hare * European Rabbit * Domestic Rabbit * American Pika * Collared Pika * Tibetan Pika * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew * Common Shrew * Pygmy Shrew * Hispaniolan Solenodon * Rufous Sengi * Black and Rufous Sengi * Common Tree Shrew * Russian Desman * Long-Eared Hedgehog * European Hedgehog * Four-Toed Hedgehog * Star-Nosed Mole * European Mole * Ground Pangolin * Tree Pangolin * Chinese Pangolin * Aardvark * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo * Giant Armadillo * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua * Silky Anteater * Brown-Throated Sloth * Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth * Platypus * Short-Beaked Echidna * Western Long-Beaked Echidna * Malayan Colugo * Rock Hyrax * Southern Tree Hyrax * Moonrat * Golden Mole * Marsupial Mole * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Common Tenrec * West Indian Manatee * Dugong Birds Ratities * Common Ostrich * Emu * Southern Cassowary * Greater Rhea * Lesser Rhea * Great Spotted Kiwi * Elegant Crested Tinamou Waterfowl * Mallard * Wood Duck * Canvasback * Mandarin Duck * Domestic Duck * American Black Duck * Spot-Billed Duck * White-Faced Whistling Duck * Fulvous Whistling Duck * Harequin Duck * Ruddy Duck * Torrent Duck * Northern Pintail * Green-Winged Teal * Blue-Winged Teal * American Wigeon * Eurasian Wigeon * Canada Goose * Bar-Headed Goose * Greylag Goose * Domestic Goose * Egyptian Goose * Hawaiian Goose * Snow Goose * Red-Breasted Goose * Barnacle Goose * Brant * Mute Swan * Trumpeter Swan * Tundra Swan * Whooper Swan * Black-Necked Swan * Australian Black Swan * Common Merganser * Red-Breasted Merganser * Hooded Merganser * Common Eider * King Eider * Spectacled Eider * Gadwall * Southern Screamer * Common Goldeneye * Lesser Scaup * Common Smew * Northern Shoveler * Common Shelduck * South African Shelduck Seabirds * American Herring Gull * Ring-Billed Gull * Great Black-Backed Gull * Laughing Gull * Atlantic Puffin * Horned Puffin * Brown Pelican * Great White Pelican * Australian Pelican * American White Pelican * Dalmatian Pelican * Pink-Backed Pelican * Magnificent Frigatebird * Blue-Footed Booby * Red-Footed Booby * Nazca Booby * Arctic Tern * Common Tern * Greater Crested Tern * Inca Tern * Sooty Tern * Common Snipe * Common Curlew * Pied Avocet * American Avocet * Common Sandpiper * Waved Albatross * Little Auk * Common Guillemot * Great Skua * Brown Skua * Red Knot * American Golden Plover * Red Phalarope * Southern Giant Petrel * Wilson's Storm-Petrel * Red-Billed Tropicbird * Piping Plover * Great Cormorant * Double-Crested Cormorant * Flightless Cormorant * Northern Gannet * Snowy Stealthbill * Sooty Shearwater * Great Shearwater * Northern Fulmar Penguins * Emperor Penguin * King Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Gentoo Penguin * Chinstrap Penguin * Southern Rockhopper Penguin * Macaroni Penguin * African Penguin * Galapagos Penguin * Magellanic Penguin * Humboldt Penguin * Snares Penguin * Royal Penguin * Yellow-Eyed Penguin * Little Blue Penguin Gamebirds * Indian Peafowl * Green Peafowl * Congo Peafowl * Ring-Necked Pheasant * Golden Pheasant * Lady Amherst's Pheasant * Elliot's Pheasant * Ruffed Grouse * Western Capercaillie * Black Grouse * Red Grouse * Spurce Grouse * Dusky Grouse * Wild Turkey * Ocellated Turkey * Domestic Turkey * Helmeted Guineafowl * Vulturine Guineafowl * Temminck's Tragopan * Satyr Tragopan * Chicken * Red Junglefowl * Greater Sage Grouse * Greater Prairie Chicken * Gambel's Quail * California Quail * Northern Bobwhite * Scaled Quail * Harlequin Quail * Mountain Quail * Common Quail * Malleefowl * Maleo * Scrubfowl * Australian Brush-Turkey * Willow Ptarmigan * Grey-Winged Trumpeter * Himalayan Monal * Palawan Peacock-Pheasant * Chukar Partridge * Grey Partridge Birds of Prey * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Martial Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle * Tawny Eagle * Spanish Imperial Eagle * Eastern Imperial Eagle * Black-Chested Snake Eagle * Crested Serpent Eagle * Changeable Hawk-Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * White-Tailed Eagle * Crowned Eagle * Red-Tailed Hawk * Cooper's Hawk * African Harrier Hawk * Galapagos Hawk * Hawaiian Hawk * Red-Shouldered Hawk * Northern Goshawk * Crested Goshawk * Chanting Goshawk * Common Buzzard * Crested Honey Buzzard * Western Marsh Harrier * Eurasian Sparrowhawk * Peregrine Falcon * Prairie Falcon * Lanner Falcon * Pygmy Falcon * Gyrfalcon * Red Kite * Swallow-Tailed Kite * Snail Kite * Black Kite * Brahminy Kite * American Kestrel * Common Kestrel * Lesser Kestrel * Turkey Vulture * American Black Vulture * King Vulture * Ruppell's Vulture * Egyptian Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Cinereous Vulture * Griffon Vulture * Indian Vulture * Himalayan Vulture * Slender-Billed Vulture * White-Backed Vulture * White-Rumped Vulture * Hooded Vulture * Red-Headed Vulture * Lammergeier * Andean Condor * California Condor * Great Horned Owl * Great Grey Owl * Barn Owl * Eurasian Eagle Owl * Snowy Owl * Northern Hawk-Owl * Tawny Owl * Little Owl * Eurasian Scops Owl * Eastern Screech Owl * Elf Owl * Burrowing Owl * Spectacled Owl * Spotted Owl * Barred Owl * Milky Eagle Owl * Blakiston's Fish Owl * Southern Crested Caracara * Striated Caracara * Secretary Bird * Osprey * Bateleur Parrots and Toucans * Scarlet Macaw * Red and Green Macaw * Blue and Gold Macaw * Hyacinth Macaw * Military Macaw * Rainbow Lorikeet * African Grey Parrot * Eclectus Parrot * Budgerigar * Sulphr-Crested Cockatoo * Palm Cockatoo * Major Mitchell's Cockatoo * Cockatiel * Galah * Kea * Kakapo * Fischer's Lovebird * Eastern Rosella * Red Lory * Rose-Ringed Parakeet * Monk Parakeet * Yellow-Headed Amazon * Toco Toucan * Keel-Billed Toucan * Channel-Billed Toucan * White-Throated Toucan * Emerald Toucanet * Fiery-Billed Aracari Herons, Storks, Cranes and Flamingos * Great Blue Heron * Green Heron * Purple Heron * Goliath Heron * Little Blue Heron * Black Heron * Whistling Heron * White-Faced Heron * Grey Heron * Bare-Throated Tiger Heron * Black-Crowned Night Heron * Great Egret * Cattle Egret * Marabou Stork * Black Stork * White Stork * Wood Stork * Painted Stork * Yellow-Billed Stork * Asian Openbill * Maguari Stork * Greater Adjutant * Demoiselle Crane * Sandhill Crane * Sarus Crane * Common Crane * Red-Crowned Crane * Grey Crowned Crane * Whooping Crane * Brolga * Blue Crane * Greater Flamingo * Lesser Flamingo * Andean Flamingo Passerines * Northern Cardinal * Desert Cardinal * Blue Jay * Green Jay * Steller's Jay * Siberian Jay * Grey Jay * Eurasian Jay * Eastern Bluebird * Mountain Bluebird * Black-Capped Chickadee * Great Tit * Blue Tit * Tufted Titmouse * Common Nightingale * American Goldfinch * European Goldfinch * Eastern Kingbird * Northern Mockingbird * American Yellow Warbler * Eurasian Weed Warbler * American Robin * European Robin * Clark's Nutcracker * Spotted Nutcracker * Red-Winged Blackbird * Brewer's Blackbird * Common Blackbird * Alpine Chough * Loggerhead Shrike * Red-Backed Shrike * Brown-Headed Cowbird * American Crow * Hooded Crow * Pied Crow * Common Raven * White-Necked Raven * Black-Billed Magpie * Australian Magpie * Western Jackdaw * Common Grackle * Canary * Brown Thrasher * Superb Lyrebird * House Finch * House Sparrow * American Tree Sparrow * Field Sparrow * Java Sparrow * Bohemian Waxwing * Greater Bullfinch * Common Chaffinch * Willow Flycatcher * Song Thrush * Wood Thrush * Common Starling * Cape Starling * Superb Starling * Violet-Backed Starling * Indigo Bunting * Rainbow Bunting * Rose-Breasted Grosbeak * Evening Grosbeak * Pine Grosbeak * Baltimore Oriole * Eastern Meadowlark * Red Bird-of-Paradise * Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise * Superb Bird-of-Paradise * Blue Bird-of-Paradise * Western Parotia * Gouldian Finch * Zebra Finch * Mangrove Finch * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker * Barn Swallow * Tree Swallow * Southern Masked Weaver * Sociable Weaver * White-Headed Buffalo Weaver * Bali Mynah * Common Mynah * Long-Wattled Umbrellabird * Andean Cock-of-the-Rock * Hooded Pitohui * Red-Capped Manakin * Long-Tailed Manakin * Common House Martin * Purple Martin * Rufous Hornero * Screaming Piha * Three-Wattled Bellbird * Wallcreeper * Common Tailorbird * 'I'iwi * Blue-Faced Honeyeater * Red-Legged Honeycreeper * White-Breasted Nuthatch * Eurasian Nuthatch * Dark-Eyed Junco * American Dipper * White-Throated Dipper * Ovenbird * Common Yellowthroat * Fork-Tailed Flycatcher * Great Kiskadee * Yellowhammer Other Birds * Pileated Woodpecker * Acorn Woodpecker * Red-Headed Woodpecker * Downy Woodpecker * Red-Naped Sapsucker * Northern Flicker * European Green Woodpecker * Ladder-Backed Woodpecker * Hoopoe * Green Wood Hoopoe * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird * Board-Billed Hummingbird * Rufus-Tailed Hummingbird * Gilded Hummingbird * Bee Hummingbird * Anna's Hummingbird * Black-Chinned Hummingbird * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Common Loon * Arctic Loon * Yellow-Billed Loon * Clark's Grebe * Great Crested Grebe * Pied-Billed Grebe * Horned Grebe * Greater Honeyguide * Mourning Dove * Pigeon * Crested Pigeon * Common Woodpigeon * Eurasian Collared Dove * Luzon Bleeding-Heart * Victoria Crowned Pigeon * Laughing Kookaburra * Blue-Winged Kookaburra * Resplendent Quetzal * Hoatzin * Common Cuckoo * Greater Roadrunner * Guinea Turaco * Great Blue Turaco * Red-Crested Turaco * Ross' Turaco * Tawny Frogmouth * European Nightjar * Common Nighthawk * Common Poorwill * Eastern Whip-Poor-Will * American Bittern * Sunbittern * White-Necked Rockfowl * Southern Ground Hornbill * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Great Indian Hornbill * Knobbed Hornbill * Rhinoceros Hornbill * African Grey Hornbill * Common Kingfisher * Belted Kingfisher * Pied Kingfisher * Malachite Kingfisher * White-Throated Kingfisher * Chimney Swift * Scarlet Ibis * American White Ibis * African Sacred Ibis * Buff-Necked Ibis * Crested Ibis * Northern Bald Ibis * American White Ibis * Roseate Spoonbill * African Spoonbill * Yellow-Knobbed Curassow * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * White-Fronted Bee-Eater * Green Bee-Eater * Rainbow Bee-Eater * European Bee-Eater * Limpkin * Common Moorhen * American Coot * Purple Swamphen * Red-Legged Seriema * Spotted Thick-Knee * Egyptain Plover * African Jacana * Wattled Jacana * Anhinga * Cuban Tody * Elegant Trogon * Lilac-Breasted Roller * European Roller * Long-Tailed Ground Roller * Helmeted Vanga * Sickle-Billed Vanga * Blue Vanga * Kori Bustard * Lesser Florican * Crested Guan Reptiles and Amphibians Turtles and Tortoises * Galapagos Tortoise * Desert Tortoise * Leopard Tortoise * African Spurred Tortoise * Green Sea Turtle * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Painted Turtle * Red-Eared Slider * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Eastern Long-Necked Turtle * Pig-Nosed Turtle * Eastern Box Turtle * Wood Turtle * Spotted Turtle * European Pond Terrapin * Florida Softshell Turtle * Chinese Softshell Turtle * Common Musk Turtle Lizards and Tuataras * Komodo Dragon * Nile Monitor * Savannah Monitor * Perentie * Sand Goanna * Marten's Water Monitor * Jackson's Chameleon * Veiled Chameleon * Panther Chameleon * Common Chameleon * Ground Chameleon * Namaqua Chameleon * Meller's Chameleon * Carolina Anole * Green Anole * Brown Anole * Thorny Devil * Frilled Lizard * Five-Lined Skink * Eastern Blue-Tounged Lizard * Common Collared Lizard * Common Agama * Ocellated Lizard * Madagascar Day Gecko * Gold Dust Day Gecko * Tokay Gecko * Common House Gecko * Leopard Gecko * Gold Tegu * Green Iguana * Black Iguana * Rhinoceros Iguana * Desert Iguana * Galapagos Land Iguana * Marine Iguana * Regal Horned Lizard * Common Tegu * Central Bearded Dragon * Shingleback Lizard * Plumed Basilisk * Common Basilisk * Chinese Water Dragon * Leopard Lizard * Draco Lizard * Gila Monster * Chuckwalla * Beaded Lizard * Western Whiptail * New Mexico Whiptail * Eastern Fence Lizard * Shovel-Snouted Lizard * Tuatara Snakes * Green Anaconda * Yellow Anaconda * Boa Constrictor * Reticulated Python * African Rock Python * Burmese Python * Indian Python * Emerald Tree Boa * Green Tree Python * Rainbow Boa * King Cobra * Indian Cobra * Cape Cobra * Egyptian Cobra * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Black-Necked Spitting Cobra * Rinkhals * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * Timber Rattlesnake * Sidewinder * Black Mamba * Boomslang * Copperhead * Cottonmouth * Fer-De-Lance * Banded Sea Krait * Common Krait * Inland Taipan * Eyelash Viper * Northern Water Snake * Common Garter Snake * Common Death Adder * Puff Adder * Peringuey's Desert Adder * Tiger Snake * Saw-Scaled Viper * Black Rat Snake * Brown Tree Snake * Grass Snake * European Adder * Kingsnake * Green Vine Snake * Mangrove Snake * Coachwhip * Eastern Indigo Snake * Asian Pit Viper * Asp Viper * Gaboon Viper * Chinese Tree Viper * Flying Snake Crocodilians * Nile Crocodile * Saltwater Crocodile * Siamese Crocodile * Orinoco Crocodile * Cuban Crocodile * Freshwater Crocodile * American Crocodile * Mugger Crocodile * Gharial * American Alligator * Chinese Alligator * Spectacled Caiman * Yacare Caiman * Black Caiman Frogs and Toads * Red-Eyed Tree Frog * Black-Eyed Tree Frog * Green-Eyed Tree Frog * Blue Poison Dart Frog * Strawberry Dart Frog * Green and Black Poison Dart Frog * Golden Dart Frog * Wallace's Flying Frog * Australian Green Tree Frog * American Green Tree Frog * Pacific Tree Frog * Northern Leopard Frog * Common Frog * Pickeral Frog * Edible Frog * Perez's Frog * American Bullfrog * African Bullfrog * Goliath Frog * Wood Frog * Darwin's Frog * Glass Frog * Oregon Spotted Frog * Cane Toad * American Toad * Common Toad Newts and Salamanders * Mexican Axolotl * Red Salamander * Tiger Salamander * Spotted Salamander * Fire Salamander * Japanese Giant Salamander * Rough-Skinned Newt * Eastern Newt * Smooth Newt * Alpine Newt * Great Crested Newt * Olm * Common Mudpuppy * Hellbender Fishes Freshwater Fishes * Sockeye Salmon * Chinook Salmon * Atlantic Salmon * Brown Trout * Rainbow Trout * Cutthroat Trout * Largemouth Bass * Banded Archerfish * Red-Bellied Piranha * Northern Pike * Walleye * Guppy * Goldfish * Alligator Gar * Silver Arowana * Fathead Minnow * Three-Spined Stickleback * Wels Catfish * Nile Catfish * Channel Catfish * Tigerfish * River Redhorse * Bull Shark * Electric Eel * European Eel * Common Carp * Muskellunge * European Bitterling * Freshwater Angelfish * Cichlid * Arapaima * Bluefin * Bowfin * Siamese Fighting Fish * Mudskipper * European Perch * Yellow Perch * Golden Shiner * Northern Snakehead * Orangespotted Sunfish * Longear Sunfish * Lake Sturgeon * White Sturgeon Saltwater Fishes * Giant Manta Ray * Bluespotted Stingray * Southern Stingray * Great White Shark * Whale Shark * Great Hammerhead * Blacktip Reef Shark * Tiger Shark * Shortfin Mako Shark * Ocellaris Clownfish * Regal Tang * Yellow Tang * Clown Triggerfish * Butterflyfish * Angelfish * Green Moray * Ribbon Eel * Goby * Porcupinefish * Red Lionfish * Common Seahorse * Leafy Sea Dragon * European Sea Sturgeon * European Flounder * Atlantic Sailfish * Ocean Sunfish * Bluefin Tuna * Sardine * Mackerel * Flying Fish Invertebrates Insects * Western Honeybee * Buff-Tailed Bumblebee * Yellow Jacket * Paper Wasp * European Hornet * Asian Giant Hornet * Monarch Butterfly * Swallowtail Butterfly * Blue Morpho Butterfly * Luna Moth * Praying Mantis * Lubber Grasshopper * Dung Beetle * Rhinoceros Beetle * Seven Spotted Ladybug * American Cockroach * Ant * Termite * Mosquito * Housefly * Firefly * Dragonfly Arachnids * Black Widow Spider * Common Barn Spider * Nursery Web Spider * Mexican RedKnee Tarantula * Golitah Birdeater * Scorpion Other Invertebrates * Garden Snail * Garden Slug * Millipede * Centipede * Common Earthworm * Giant Pacific Octopus * Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus * Common Octopus * Common Cuttlefish * Giant Squid * Opalescent Squid * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Japanese Spider Crab * Krill * Sea Anemone * Coral * Hermit Crab * Ghost Crab * Geographic Cone Snail * Common Lobster * Sea Cucumber * Starfish * Box Jellyfish * Sea Nettle * Moon Jellyfish * Lion's Mane Jellyfish * Helmet Jellyfish * Portuguese Man-o-War * Crystal Jellyfish * Nudibranch * Predatory Tunicate * Sea Angel Trivia * The animals have the most appearances are elephants, giraffes, bovids, etc. * Most animals are drawn realistically. Category:Lists